


Jessie's Girl

by Lea12



Series: Ryro songfics [7]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Jessie's Girl - Freeform, John is in love with both Bobby and Rogue, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/Lea12
Summary: Based on a song by Rick Springfield "Jessie's Girl"





	Jessie's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song by Rick Springfield "Jessie's Girl"

 

> _**(Jessie is a friend, yeah** _  
>  _**I know he's been a good friend of mine** _  
>  _**But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define** _  
>  _**Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine)** _

_He hears that song and laughs at the irony._

 

Bobby is a friend, his best and only friend.

  
But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define - yeah, he doesn't want to fuck just him now.

  
Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine- I want to fuck his girlfriend too.

 

>  
> 
> **_(And she's watching him with those eyes_ **  
>  **_And she's loving him with that body, I just know it_ **  
>  **_Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night)_ **

_The song is stuck in his head the entire month and he knows it's because it's so fucking bloody relatable._

 

And she's watching him with those eyes- those delightful hazel eyes of hers looking into his alluring blue eyes. He wants them both to stare into him like that.

  
And she's loving him with that body- no, Bobby doesn't even touch or kiss her, like hell he would have sex with her. He wouldn't know what to do with her, I just know it _(it's not because he wants to be the one to show Bobby how it's done)._

  
Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night- no, _again._ He knows because Bobby is too scared to sneak out, to break the rules. Also because they share the room, he would notice.

 

>   
>  **_(You know_ **  
>  **_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_ **  
>  **_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_ **  
>  **_Where can I find a woman like that)_ **

_He laughs; his life turned into a Rick Springfield song._

 

I wish that I had Jessie's girl- yeah, the untouchable Rogue.

  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl- yeah, and Bobby too.

  
Where can I find a woman like that- the woman with the power to kill him if things get too steamy.

 

>   
>  **_(I play along with the charade_ **  
>  **_There doesn't seem to be a reason to change_ **  
>  **_You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute_ **  
>  **_I wanna tell her that I love her,_ **  
>  **_But the point is probably moot)_ **

_The song is stuck in his head for the third month now._

 

I play along with the charade- the charade of Bobby's friend, the rebel.

  
There doesn't seem to be a reason to change- he can't change Bobby's sexuality, he can't change Marie's feelings about him, he can't change himself.

  
You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute- it's disgusting when they do, he just wants to shut them up _(not with his lips, no, and he certainly doesn't want to join them in, bloody no)._

  
I wanna tell her that I love her- yeah, and him too.

  
But the point is probably moot- it would never work.

 

>   
>  **_('Cause she's watching him with those eyes_ **  
>  **_And she's loving him with that body, I just know it_ **  
>  **_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night)_ **

_He wonders how the old dickhead didn't pull him out of class or called in his office to tell him to stop singing that song in his mind and to lecture him on ethics and shit._

 

'Cause she's watching him with those eyes- those fucking hazel eyes and blue eyes that he dreams all the bloody fucking time.

  
And she's loving him with that body, I just know it- yeah, she might not look at him like she looks at Bobby, but at least she touches him like she doesn't touch Bobby; yes, she touches him while he is covered with silk, chiffon or satin material, but she touches him and he touches her.

  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night- that's him and not Bobby. He holds her, both bruised, covered in sweat and breathing heavily, but he holds her and not Bobby and that is important.

 

>   
>  **_(You know_ **  
>  **_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_ **  
>  **_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_ **  
>  **_Where can I find a woman like that)_ **

_Four months in, two months since he started having sex with Marie and Bobby still doesn't see or get anything. Professor still didn't give him a lesson or anything._

 

You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl- he wants to yell at Professor, _why the fuck don't you stop me, you old bugger? You can give me lessons on my pyromania and what not, but not on cheating and having sex with my best friend's girl?_

  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl- he looks at her and knows she will never really be his, he can have sex, give her every kind of pleasures of the body, but she will always be Bobby's. _He wants to be Bobby's too._

  
Where can I find a woman like that- he asks Bobby, as a joke, after Marie leaves them and Bobby just fucking smiles and says _"There is no woman like that."_

 

>   
>  **_(Like Jessie's girl_ **  
>  **_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_ **  
>  **_Where can I find a woman_ **  
>  **_Where can I find a woman like that)_ **

Like Jessie's girl- there's no woman like Bobby's girl, right? he tells Bobby, as a joke and Bobby laughs at him, but he really means it.

  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl- I wish for her to look at me like she does Bobby, or Wolverine, but knows it's impossible.

  
Where can I find a woman- nowhere, no woman is like Marie.

  
Where can I find a woman like that- try alternative timeline.

 

>   
>  **_(And I'm looking in the mirror all the time_ **  
>  **_Wondering what she don't see in me_ **  
>  **_I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines_ **  
>  **_Ain't that the way love supposed to be)_ **

And I'm looking in the mirror all the time- wanting to look my best.

  
Wondering what she don't see in me- I already know, I'm not Bobby or Wolverine.

  
I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines- trying to be myself, the rebel, the jokester everyone knows.

  
Ain't that the way love supposed to be- he thinks as he watches Mrs. Grey and Mr. Summers.

 

>   
>  **_(Tell me, where can I find a woman like that)_ **

Tell me, where can I find a woman like that- he wants to ask Mr. Summers, a woman who loves you like you love her. He thinks about asking him that during his class, but decides not to do it- he would think he is taunting him and blast him.

 

 

> **_(You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_ **  
>  **_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_ **  
>  **_I want Jessie's girl_ **  
>  **_Where can I find a woman like that_ **  
>  **_Like Jessie's girl_ **  
>  **_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_ **  
>  **_I want, I want Jessie's girl')_ **

_He is with Magneto now, yet he still has that stupid crush on her (no not a crush, it's lusts, it's love, not a schoolboy crush) and that stupid song is stuck in his head, again._

 

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl- yeah, been wishing for 3 years now.

  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl- he sees her and all those feelings come rushing back _(they never left)_.

  
I want Jessie's girl- yeah, been wanting for 3 years _(and long before he even met her)._

  
Where can I find a woman like that- nowhere, but I could try to seduce Mystique and ask her.

  
Like Jessie's girl- she could pretend to be her and he could pretend it's her _(he could also ask her to turn into Bobby)._

  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl- he sees her again and wants to walk up to her and kiss her. He also sees Bobby and he wants to walk up to him and push him against the tree and kiss those lips of his and every other inch of him. He doesn't, of course. He fights him, instead of fucking him.

  
I want, I want Jessie's girl'- yeah, Bobby's girl _and_ Bobby.


End file.
